Do you Remember
by lokie'slovergirl
Summary: Do you remember how you found Loki? One shot readerXloki


"Do you remember?" The voice woke you from a sleep that wasn't really a sleep, but you weren't quite awake either, that strange in between moment of sleep and being awake. Blinking your eyelids open slowly, a small smile cut its way up your pale lips as the sight of a God came into your view. Rolling your head to the side to get a better look at the god that belonged to you, heart and soul you spoke softly, still half asleep and not wanting to upset him.

'Remember what?" As you questioned Loki a yawn escaped your lips and you felt yourself being pulled closer to Loki, the blanket slipping down your bare shoulders slightly, his hand reaching over and pulling it up, but before he put the blanket back in place, his long and thin fingers trailed across your collarbones and then tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. The touch was quick, nothing more than a fleeting second, but in that second your heart and stopped, and then sped up to an almost painful speed. It always happened, whenever he touched you, sparks would fly through your body, your heart stopping and restarting.

"The day that you found me." He said, a frown tugging on his lips, his green eyes taking on a rather sad look, but it didn't stop you from remembering that day all the same. It hadn't been the best of days in town, a rainstorm that soon turned into a horrid thunderstorm, and everyone was running for cover, expect for you of course, you loved the rain, it brought something out in you, but the thunder, now that was a different story. The thunder wasn't something that you enjoyed it was too loud and the lightening was rather scary as well. Yet, even as everyone ran for cover like a rabbit from a hunting dog, you spotted a sad looking bundle in the middle of the sidewalk, the rain had matted the hair to his face, and a frown was on his bruised face, but all the same you had moved towards him and gave him shelter from the storm beneath the umbrella that you had carried. That was the night you had found Loki, and since then, well…Nothing had ever been the same, not your love life, that was for sure, but everything you had thought you knew about the world had changed overnight.

"It was night, but I remember." You told him, fully awake now as you sat up more, your eyes looking into his sad looking ones, as he moved off of the couch and stood before you, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the correction of his story of the meeting of him. With your head resting on the couch, you leaned forwards as you watched Loki pacing back and forth, like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Oh, he often reminded you of that, but at the same time you couldn't' help but find how lovely it was with how he would pace back and forth, his arms behind his back, his head bent downwards, his gaze intense with whatever was holding his mind hostage at the moment.

Finally though, he stopped his pacing and turned towards you, his form shimmering as his used his seemingly endless supply of magic to transform his night clothes into his formal armor. Gold and green metal plates covered his body, a dark green cap clinging to his body, golden rings on his fingers and his hair sleeked back keeping his eyes visible for all to see, and a look that normal wasn't ever there was present, a fearful look as he turned to face you, his body shaking slightly which only set you on edge, whatever got your god nervous should be enough to scare you into hiding, but you found yourself just sitting there, watching him.

"Loki?" His name came like a whisper from your lips as you watched him get down onto on near, and your heart thudded painfully in your chest as you couldn't help but wonder what he was up too, you couldn't figure it out…Was he…Was he truly doing this? When he didn't reply to your words, you were helpless to watch as he pulled out a ring with a golden band, and a large green gem stone in the center, and picking up on of your slim hands, he moved the ring onto your ring finger, his voice quiver as he spoke to you softly.

"Will you…Will you marry me?" He questioned you, coughing to clear his voice he spoke quickly, not waiting for an answer to come from your lips. "Among my people marriage isn't something that we often do, not like mortals do, but I want to be yours…and only yours, please say yes, my love." At the last of his words, you could only nod your head, unsure of how to say yes, it wasn't every day that a god would ask to be married to a mortal, but you found that when your words failed you, your body didn't. Before you knew what was going on, you had tackled him onto the ground, your chest hurting from his armor but your lips where rather pleased as you kissed him.

"Yes, oh, yes my lord." You whispered into his lips as you kept kissing the god that so many wished to have.


End file.
